


To Days Gone By

by leopardchic79



Series: Take Your Place With Me [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardchic79/pseuds/leopardchic79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre notices a change in Enjolras & Grantaire's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel of sorts to "Oh The Life I Might Have Known" but can be read separately.

Combeferre wasn’t sure when it had started.  A lot of their days and nights together tended to blend together, focused as they were on their goal.  And Combeferre tended to focus more on their work than on the inner goings-ons of his friends.  But this involved Enjolras – and surprisingly – Grantaire.  And somewhere along the line, their relationship had shifted.

It was subtle to be sure.  Enjolras still snapped at him, Grantaire still interjected unhelpful and discouraging comments.  He still spent most of their meetings drunk, and Enjolras berated him for it no less.

But it was…different.  There had always been admiration and adoration in Grantaire’s eyes when he was focused on Enjolras.  Which was, Combeferre knew, always.  And if he were completely honest...the lust wasn’t new either.  But now there was something else there.  Something secretive and warm and…content.

Enjolras too, had changed.  Combeferre knew their leader better than anyone and he could see what no one else probably noticed.  His fervor towards their cause had not changed nor had he lost focus.  He was still devoted solely to France and its people.  But _something_ had changed.  There was something bright and happy in his eyes.  It was only occasionally and it was only when he thought no one was looking.  But it _was_ there…and surprisingly, it was when his eyes would seek out Grantaire.

Combeferre saw all of this; he wouldn’t have believed it otherwise.  Briefly, he wondered if anyone else had noticed, but he doubted it.  His friends were all well aware of Grantaire’s feelings for Enjolras.  He didn’t think anyone would believe him if he told his suspicions of those feelings being returned.

But his suspicions were only that…until he had them confirmed.

He was halfway to his rooms when he realized he had left his journal in the Musain.  It was unlikely that anyone would steal it seeing as they spent nearly every night in the back room and it was rarely used by anyone else.  But the journal was filled with important notes and he dreaded taking a chance, so he turned around and walked briskly back to the café.

Upon starting up the stairs to the second floor, Combeferre heard Enjolras' voice.  He almost called out to let him know that he was back, but something in the tone of his friend's voice made him pause for a moment.  Outwardly, he didn’t sound very different, but there was just a tiny change that had his voice laced with something...sweeter.

“...told you I have to finish writing this.”

“Mmm-hmm.  You always need to finish writing something.  It's your token phrase.”

The second voice was Grantaire's and it lacked its normal biting cynicism.  It was more...teasing.  His laughter was low and rich when it came a few moments later, and Combeferre found himself undeniably curious.  He knew he should probably leave well enough alone and either announce his presence or just leave, but the curiosity had been building steadily for weeks and he couldn't resist the chance to find out for certain.  Feeling more than a little silly, he crept carefully up the stairs until he could peer over the banister without readily being seen.  He had no idea what he'd say if he got caught.

Enjolras and Grantaire hadn't moved from their respective seats since everyone had left the café earlier.  Enjolras was where Combeferre had left him: blonde head bent over a mess of papers, hand moving quickly over a page as he wrote.  Grantaire too was still seated across the room, fingers wrapped loosely around a wine bottle, eyes trained fervently on Enjolras.

Neither of them had moved and yet the entire atmosphere of the room was different.

Combeferre would expect a room empty of everyone but Enjolras and Grantaire to be rife with tension, but it was just the opposite.

“I can feel you staring at me…” Enjolras grumbled.

Grantaire laughed, eyes sparkling.  He looked a good deal happier than Combeferre had ever seen him before.

Enjolras looked up, a glare in his blue eyes…but it lacked the usual heat.  Instead it dissolved into a reluctant smile that he quickly ducked his eyes to hide.

Grantaire laughed again and Combeferre was shocked by the way Enjolras shook his head and… _blushed_.

It was only a few minutes later when Enjolras finally stopped writing, eyed the pages critically for a few moments before pushing them away and leaning back in his chair.  It took him a little bit but then he finally looked up and met Grantaire’s eyes again.  And he smiled.

It was tentative to be sure, but it was warm and so much more open than Combeferre had ever seen from him before.  The fact that it was directed at Grantaire made it especially surprising.

Grantaire pushed back from the table and stood up, walking across the room to stand behind Enjolras and rest his hands on his shoulders.  He leaned forward a little, and Enjolras sighed softly and leaned back so that his head rested against Grantaire’s chest.

“Finished?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You need to take a break and get some rest.”

Enjolras nodded a little, too tired to argue it seemed, but he reached out to pull another paper towards him.

Grantaire was quick to react, leaning forward and running his hands down over Enjolras’ arms and pulling him back again.

“Rest doesn’t include writing or reading anything else tonight,” he chided.  He pressed a kiss to the side of Enjolras’ neck and slid one hand across his chest, holding him close.  Enjolras’ eyes fluttered shut and this time his sigh was a little shaky.

“Come on, Apollo…I’ll walk home with you,” he murmured, lips brushing against his ear.

Enjolras closed both hands around the arm across his chest and opened his eyes.  He turned his head slightly to face Grantaire, the expression on his face soft and full of affection.  “And will you stay?” he whispered, sounding a little uncertain as if this wasn’t something he was used to.

Grantaire’s smile was instantaneous and warm.  It lit up his eyes and brought an overall softer look to the cynic’s face.  He nodded.  “If you’ll have me.”

Enjolras returned his smile and reached up to touch the side of his face.  He pushed a little closer and pressed his lips to Grantaire’s for a kiss.  It was soft and short but full of familiar warmth and affection.

When they broke apart, they shared another smile.  Grantaire pulled Enjolras to his feet and helped him gather up the books and papers scattered across the table.

Combeferre was quick to leave his perch on the stairs and move to the first floor of the café, staying where he would be out of their line of sight until they left.  It was only a few minutes later when they came down the stairs and left, but Combeferre need not have worried about being seen as they only had eyes for each other.

He watched them walk away from the café, arms linked, and smiled brightly to himself.  That they had somehow formed a relationship when no one had been looking was more than a little surprising.  And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bewildered because a romantic relationship between Enjolras and Grantaire was not something he had ever expected.  But somehow, in Combeferre’s mind, it fit.  Despite all of their differences and tendency to argue with one another, there was an obvious affection between them.

A few months ago it would have been unthinkable.  Something had changed between them and Combeferre didn’t know the details…he didn’t know that he ever would, but that was okay.  He had no intentions of discussing what he had seen with Enjolras or with anyone else.  

The shared glances and hidden smiles all made sense now.  And he was more than content to leave them to their secret happiness.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little bit o' fluff that wouldn't get out of my head! I might add one more part to this "series." We'll see...


End file.
